Siblings
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Ashley decides to visit Samael aka Mephisto Pheles in Assiah. (I'm wrote this to kill time, please don't kill me if something isn't right.)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hi, I'm Ashley. Or at least that's what my twin brother, Samael, calls me.

Samael is the older twin and we both have dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He is tall, having a height of 195 cm. He is always careful and meticulous, like a chess player, always ahead of the game. Samael has the title "King of Time and Space" and is the second strongest in Gehenna's hierarchy. I would be third strongest if I was recognised.

I had the same dark purple hair and forest green eyes, but I stood at a height of 185cm. I was a Time and Space demon too, just like Samael. But I was more of a Space Demon, whereas Samael was more of a Time Demon. I was as careful and meticulous like Samael but I often decide to be passive, choosing to just silently observe rather than participate in anything unless threatened.

I wear a white top with frills on the collar and on the long sleeves under my black green-laced vest and a long black skirt that touches my gladiator shoes. I also carry around a large ring with all sorts of keys with me.

I don't have a birth name, and that sucks.  
Apparently, my parents didn't want a female offspring. So they didn't even bother to give me a name. In the family, apart from Samael, there's Big Brother "King of Light" Lucifer, and little brother Amaimon, the "King of Earth". We don't usually interact with one another though Samael and Amaimon are usually with me.

I am often very protective of my little brother Amaimon mainly because he was the only thing I could call mine. I didn't have many others around me. Other demons were just too weak.

As a demon, I've lived in Gehenna all my life and the first time I went to Assiah was the same time as Samael's.

My hobbies are mainly finding new ways to increase my powers, looking after Amaimon and studying Humans in Assiah.


	2. Chapter 1

I apologise first, if any particular character seems out of character or something. Please do tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Nee-san."

I looked up at the source of the voice from my seated position against a tree. Amaimon was hanging upside down from the tree branch. Behemoth, his pet hobgoblin, was next to him. He jumped down, his green alligator-like tail swishing behind him. I could tell he wanted to ask me something but was hesitating, as though he had forgotten something important.

"Yes, Amai-chan?"

"Do you want to go to Assiah with me?"

It wouldn't be my first time going to Assiah. I accompanied Samael once but I returned to Gehenna about 2 days (in Assiah time) later.

He rested his head in my lap and I stroked the green spike atop my little brother's head. It bounced back up to its original shape every time I try to comb it down. His green tail wrapped around my leg and he played with the purple ball of fur at the tip of my tail. I moved it away from his mouth in the nick of time, just before his sharp teeth connected together.

"Promise me something, nee-san. Promise you will never ever leave me." Amaimon was doing this again? He has always been so attached to me that he'd made me do this every time he want to do something together with me. But I didn't mind. I wrapped my tail around his own.

"I promise."

Amaimon smiled at me. It was rare for his to show emotion to others. If I'm not wrong, I'm the only one he willingly shows emotion to. He doesn't even show much emotion to Samael.

* * *

I summoned a portal and we went to wherever Samael was in Assiah.

Amaimon held Behemoth in his arms as I opened the door of my portal. That was weird, I missed the exact location by several kilometers! That's not usual. I never miss!

"Ah, Ashley! I see Amaimon had brought you along!" Samael flew down to where we were with that weird umbrella he carries. He wore a white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

"Samael…"

"Ah ah ah." He cut me off mid-sentence with a finger on my lips. "Here in public, you must call me Johann Faust V. It's the name I use in the public of Assiah. In my school of exorcists, you may call me Mephisto Pheles." He removed his finger. "Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

"I couldn't teleport to your exact location."

"That's because I set up a barrier, my dear sister. It's to keep trouble out. You know how fragile humans are. Come." He took out a key and inserted it into my door. Then he pushed both of us in and we appeared in a different location.

"Welcome, Ashley, to my wonderful office here in Japan." I looked around the room. It was big, and was extremely neat and tidy. As expected of Samael.

"Here, my dear brother." Samael gave Amaimon a yellow ball that was on a small white stick. "It's a honey lemon flavoured lollipop. It's really nice. If you like, there are more sweets in this box." Samael unwrapped a clear covering from the ball and Amaimon put it into his mouth.

Samael led me to his desk and I sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He sat in his own chair and locked his fingers together, leaning forward, eager to ask me questions.

"How long has it been since your first visit to Assiah? I'm sure you'd be eager to learn more about the human culture here, especially in Japan."

"I was here the first time you were, remember? That was like almost 7 centuries ago." I rested my head in my hand, elbow on the table in a bored manner. I turned my head to look at my little brother munching away at the sweets in the box.

Amaimon's host wears a brown jacket that has cross bones as buttons, green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt under his jacket, which is ripped at the ends. He looked so cute with his cheeks stuffed. Amaimon looked up at me and offered a sweet. I shook my head, giving the universal sign for "No thank you" and looked back at Samael. He handed me a key.

"This is an Infinity Key. You'd need this if you want to access the Exorcist school. It works with any door of within True Cross. Works on your doors too. It will be best to keep it safe. Can't afford to lose this."

I looked at the key and then into his eyes. "There's something else you haven't told me yet, Samael." I was dead serious. I attached the key to my ring of keys. He held his hands up in defence. "We have two little half-brothers. Twins, just like us."

"Who?"

"Okumura Rin and Yukio."

I glanced at Amaimon who was still munching away. Behemoth sensed my deadly aura and hid behind Amaimon.

"Didn't Amaimon tell you? Hmm. Guess he didn't." Samael simply shrugged.

I adjusted the clothes of my host body. I acquired her 700 centuries ago. She has a pale skin colour that looks like it has never seen the sun. Her clothes consist of a white top with frills on the collar and sleeves which almost reach her wrists, a black vest with green lace from bottom to top in the middle and a ribbon at the top, a long black skirt with a green stripe across at the bottom and black gladiator shoes. I take great pride in maintaining this body, so it's such a pain whenever I over-exert myself.

* * *

"Nii-san. Are you alright?" Amaimon asked.

**Bam!**

"Owwww..." Amaimon whined as he joined Samael on the ground kneeling in pain with their hands on the heads. Samael might win in mind games, but when it comes to pure strength, I win. Well, at least most of the times.

_Half-brothers? That would mean they were hybrids. Something I really want to study about. How could they not tell me about this?! And to think Father was aware of Samael's plans too… I feel so left out._

I carried Amaimon over to the three-seater couch and let him lie down on me. His head rested on my chest and I kissed the spot on his head where I had hit him. "Feeling better, Amai-chan?" I rubbed his head gently with one hand. He nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"Now that's just unfair, Ashley. Do I get a turn?" Samael asked me in a joking manner.

I glared daggers at him.

"Mind your manners, Ashley. You're in my house." He seemed to miraculously recover. "Scoot over, Otouto."

"No." Amaimon's voice was void of emotion. He would growl each time Samael came too close to me. I stroked his hair and ran my fingers along his neck, searching for a particular spot. Suddenly he twitched, and his whole body went limp. Light snores came from him.

"I guess it's my turn then?" Samael jokingly asked.

"I'm not a pillow. Amai-chan is our Otouto. His safety is my priority."

Samael sat down on the couch. Amaimon's head was in my lap, his feet were at Samael's face. I giggled every time Amaimon playfully kicked Samael's face in his sleep.

Samael gave up and stood up. He pointed at a room. "That's Amaimon's room, it has a green door. Your room has a purple door. But you can join me in the Master's Bedroom if you like."

"Samael, you don't sleep. Even if you did, it would be just for an hour." I told him.

With a snap of his fingers, Samael had changed into a pink yukata. "Yukata", I learnt, is a light cotton kimono worn in Summer or worn as a bathrobe in Japan. He had also changed my clothes. I now wore a dark red yukata which almost covered my arms and legs.

The annoying thing I learnt about my human body, is that it can't tolerate the cold very well. It easily felt discomfort even in the slightest breeze. I'm grateful that Samael remembered that. The material made my body feel warm. I could just fall asleep here right now, that is if I even slept at all. 5 hours is all I need maximum to fully recharge.

* * *

I carried Amaimon into his room and covered him in the blankets of his bed. Behemoth had a small bed for himself too.

I was about to leave the room when…

"Nee-san." Amaimon opened his eyes and sat up.

Have I ever mentioned how sensitive Amaimon was when it came to sensing my presence or detecting how far I am away from him? Well, it was **hideously** sensitive. Once, when we were much younger, Amaimon almost cracked the land in Gehenna just because he couldn't find me with one slam of his tail. ONE SLAM of his tail, to form a crack in the surface of Gehenna. Mind you, his age was equivalent to a human toddler then. He kept on bawling, causing the land to shift and create mountains and valleys. When I was in his line of sight, he stopped bawling and everything reverted back to normal. I bet he'd crack Assiah into half if he decided to throw a huge tantrum.

"Yes Amai-chan? Would you like me to sleep here?" I asked him. Samael would probably kill me if Amaimon destroyed his precious Academy. He might even decide to reverse time to revive me just to kill me the second time.

Amaimon shifted to one side and I climbed into the bed. His tail wrapped around my leg, something he often did to seek comfort.

"You won't leave me right?"

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Firstly, I would like to thank yukki okumara for being the first (and currently, the only) reviewer I have for this story. But since this is just a time-killer, I won't be expecting much. Still, I'd love to hear from my audience. It helps me to improve.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ashley, this is a 5000 yen note. In most parts of Assiah, humans use money to exchange for goods and services."

Samael was giving me another lecture about human culture. He knew it was better to tell me these things rather than try to force Amaimon to understand it. Or actually, to make Amaimon listen.

I heard that as the guardian of the Okumura twins, Samael aka Sir Mephisto Pheles is in charge of taking care of them. This included giving them allowances.

Samael gave me two 5000 yen notes. "Just give me a ring if you need any more."

Apart from money, I have also discovered how much humans depend on their mobile phones. Some humans are so glued to their screens they don't look at where they're going. I must applaud those few humans who can walk around with their eyes glued yet aren't injured at the end of the day.

A mobile phone was a method humans use to communicate one another when they are too far apart. Samael gave me an iPhone 5S, a new special kind of mobile phone. I think it was called a Smart phone. But I don't really know what's the difference. A phone is just meant for communication, isn't it? So if there's a "smart phone", is there a "dumb phone"?

It is kinda like a routine for me to observe the human behaviour non-Exorcist students at True Cross Academy. It's safer for me too, since they can't see me.

At the school cafeteria, students have to purchase a coupon first before they can take their food. All of the food there is more expensive than the food I see outside of the school. I happened to see this poster when I was walking past the bulletin board.

**"Okumura Family Restaurant  
Daily lunch 500 yen"**

I didn't really have much to do. But since there are going to be students there, why not go there to study them instead?

There weren't that many students yet and I found a place for me to silently study. The Okumura twins were using the cooking lab as a restaurant. Either they were really dense or I was really good at sneaking in. They failed to notice me though I think the blonde hair girl saw me. I think she is one of the student Exorcists.

Several other students started coming into the "restaurant". Samael came in too. But he had a rather displeased face. It wouldn't be my first time involving myself in an experiment I was carrying out on the humans, but it sometimes was fun to see human reactions. I was careful not to get seen by my little half-brothers. I played little pranks on the girl by pretending to be a shadow with glowing red eyes hanging upside down behind other students.

Samael sat down and I went behind him. Poor child. She got scared by both me and the unexpected appearance of Samael. I grinned at her, bearing my fangs and pretended to attempt biting her.

"Welcom-Wah!"

"I'll have the daily lunch and a large miso soup."  
The blonde nodded her head and went away.  
"That's enough for today, Ashley."

I came down from the ceiling with my clipboard in hand, keys jingling at my hip. Samael still had his fingers interlocked. His rested his chin on his hands. He watched me at the corner of his eye. I sat next to Samael as the blonde girl served him food. He took his hat off and tucked the napkin on his collar. Such a gentle-demon.

My little half-brothers approached Samael.  
"You know, I didn't give you permission to use the lab for business purposes." Samael was annoyed.

Yukio apologised. But Rin was unhappy. "Then at least give me 5000 yen!"

"No can do."

"Why not? You're a celebrity!"

"5000 yen notes are so boring… 2000 yen notes are more interesting."

"What kind of reason is that?!"

"If 2000 yen doesn't appeal to you, how about 100 yen? Recently, I've been obsessed with things you can buy for 100 yen. Ah- another miso soup please."

"**Who cares about your obsessions…!"** Yukio held Rin back from attacking Samael who simply sipped his soup.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I roamed Mepphyland with a white sun hat that covered most of my face and a clipboard. Any other human might have thought I was some Inspector of some sort. That's if they could see me. But I thought visiting a place where many humans go would be a good place to study them. I had been studying them from the roofs of buildings around Mepphyland for a few days already so it was about time for a change in environment.

Mepphyland seems like a really cool amusement park, if you were a human though. To me, Mepphyland is just a place with my brother's face everywhere. Someone's face ought to only be in one place, not on everything. It's just plain creepy. There were also many statues of him almost everywhere.

Today, Mepphyland was closed because there was a Ghost roaming around and yanking on people's arms and legs. Most humans couldn't see me, so it didn't really matter much. But I was rather disappointed but the lack of humans to study.

I turned my head to look at the Roller-coaster. There was a huge sign that said "Go To Hell". Then I noticed Amaimon in the middle of the track, staring down at something.

Humans. But not ordinary ones. They were the student Exorcists from Samael's school. _Better be careful. Don't want to get involved in anything._

I watched from afar as Okumura Rin chased after a Ghost, but only to lose sight of it. Amaimon jumped from his original spot to the golden statue of Samael.

Rin took out his mobile phone. Amaimon seized the chance and took the red bag which had the sword Rin was holding while he was distracted effortlessly, all while sucking on his lollipop.

"Holy crap! Who the hell are you? Give that back!"

"Who? Oh, yes." Amaimon took the lollipop out of his mouth. "I'm Amaimon, the prince of demons. I'm something similar to your old brother. Nice to meet you."  
He put the sweet back into his mouth. "This is the Kōmaken. I wonder if ya know what kinda device this is."

Curious, Amaimon unsheathed part of the sword. Rin had blue flames on his body. The flames of Satan, so this kid really is a child of Satan. Amaimon sheathed and unsheathed the sword just to see the blue flames come and go like an on-off switch before fully unsheathing the sword.

"Hah, hah… I see. Part of the blade of the sword appears to be a small entrance leading to Gehenna. Does the sheath serves the purpose as the gateway? As for you, your "power" may be from Gehenna but your "body" exists in Assiah. If I sheath the blade, the door closes. But if I yank it out, the door opens… So that's how it works…?"

"**GIMME**!" Rin furiously attempts to attack Amaimom. He fails, and slices the head of Samael's statue off its head.

"Oh, no. That's brother's neck."

"What's your objective!?"

"Objective? I had spare time so I came to play. I studied up a bit on Japanese games. Onii-san, over here… towards the clapping sound." Amaimon started clapping, teasing poor Rin.

Rin charged at Amaimon, but was easily beaten by the latter. "Such a letdown. I don't understand why father and brother have become so entranced by something like this…" Amaimon, who had pinned Rin onto the ground, was suddenly thrown off his feet forcefully.

Rin, covered in blue flames with threatening eyes and teeth, attacked Amaimon and pinned him down.

"Wow. Now we're talking. That's the spirit!" Amaimon was now smiling. He banged a fist onto the ground, creating a large earthquake. Amaimon kicks Rin away.

"Are you already done? How boring… Although your older brother tries to stop you… Now that you've become like this, shall we break your sword?"

Someone intervenes and tries to slice Amaimon.

"Another time, perhaps…" Amaimon abandons the sword and jumps away, towards my direction. He landed on me. And I quickly disappeared into a portal before the other exorcists arrive.

* * *

"Nee-san." I looked up from my clipboard to Amaimon. He crumpled my papers so I was kinda upset. But it was nothing much, I can simply reverse time but that's just a waste of energy.

"Yes Amai-chan?"

"Was that good enough or do you think I used too little force?"

"Amai-chan, that force could easily kill a normal human. But that's okay since Rin isn't really a normal human anyway."

Amaimon sighed. He was still bored, even after the fight. I snapped my fingers and a long piece of string appeared. I wrapped it around my fingers and made different shapes. Amaimon just stared wide-eyed with excitement. I wrapped it around Amaimon's hands and taught him how to arrange them. Soon, he was happily amusing himself with the string. Occasionally his fingers would get stuck, but he otherwise he seemed to be really amused by the string.

Samael came into the office with a sour look on his face. He dragged Amaimon to the window and pointed at the headless statue of himself at Mepphyland.  
"Nii-san…it wasn't my fault."


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to thank Hikenace45 for the review. I greatly appreciate feedback. I look forward to more feedback, it helps me improve.

**"Wow! Fantastic!**

—Mephisto Pheles

* * *

Siblings: Chapter 4

I woke up one morning hearing noises from the living room. It sounded like fighting, but I could tell it wasn't real. Turns out Samael and Amaimon were playing a video game. I can't remember what it's called.

"Good morning, Samael, Amai-chan."

"Ah. Good morning, Nee-san." Amaimon greeted me with his mouth filled with potato chips. Samael, who was leaning against a backrest on the floor in his purple yukata, smiled and greeted me back. Amaimon sat on the floor with a pile of snacks behind him. Behemoth was sleeping next to the pile.

"Nii-san, this tastes good." Amaimon handed a chip to Samael.

"I know. I know." Samael was more interested in the game.

Amaimon ate the chip and picked up his controller. Samael's avatar did a "combo" and attacked Amaimon's avatar. "Sweet ." Amaimon commented as he ate a chip and continued fighting.

Samael paused the game. "If you don't take it seriously, I'll confiscate it. And wipe your hands before you touch my controller!"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Amaimon stuffed his face with more potato chips. He looked around for somewhere to wipe his hand on. He looked at Behemoth, and whacked the poor creature, "wiping" his hand on him. Poor Behemoth was out cold. I sat down next to Samael. Samael's avatar did an ultimate combo. "This doesn't look good." Amaimon said.

Amaimon's avatar was "K. ". Samael won the game, again. "You're really good." Amaimon praised.

"Of course. You're a 100 years to early to fight me. First, you need to learn the basic combos. Then you can…"

"This tastes really good." Amaimon had stuffed the whole pink controller in his mouth and was chewing on it.

"NOO! That's my special pink Mephisto controller!" Behemoth jumped on Samael and bit him.

Amaimon ate the controller. I was stunned for a moment, it was too crazy...

"Nii-san, it was delicious." I removed Behemoth from Samael's head and wiped the slobber off. His head was a little swollen. He sat down on the floor mat.

"Poor Samael~" I cooed. I took an ice-pack and pressed it against Samael's head which was resting on my lap.

"How I wish I could lie down here forever." Samael whispered, as if he didn't want Amaimon to hear. I played with the odd strand of hair that stuck out of Samael's head. It was like a giant question mark on his head. I giggled. Samael had a question mark while Amaimon had a spike. My hair doesn't stick out anywhere, just the way I like it to be. I snapped my fingers. The ice-pack disappeared and a pillow appeared. Samael lied down on the pillow with his back facing up. He knew what I was thinking. He let out a gasp of pleasure as I massaged his back. Wonder how long it was since he last relaxed. Then, I heard a low growl. At first, I thought it was Behemoth. So I ignored it. But Behemoth didn't growl like that. The low growling became slightly louder. I didn't turn my head, but I knew it was Amaimon who was growling. He was jealous, and wanted my attention, badly. I ignored it longer for awhile, just to see how he will react. Samael noticed this and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

That did it. Amaimon had leapt across the room and jumped on me. He had me pinned down. His knees at both sides of my hips, hands next to my head, our noses almost touching. His tail was swishing about behind him.

"Nee-san. Let's do something together." Amaimon's voice was emotionless but I could tell he was hiding his anger. Amaimon didn't like being ignored. No, "didn't" was a strong enough word, "hated" was more like it. I sat up. Amaimon held on to my hand. He bit the nail of his free hand.

Samael spoke up. "There's a fireworks festival tonight. We can go together." Amaimon's grip tightened. "Amai-chan. Let's go to the festival, okay?" He stopped biting his nail and looked into my eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry I jumped on you. You ignored me." Amaimon said softly. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Our clothes had changed into Yukatas. Samael wore a pink yukata with white dogs and bones; Amaimon, a blue yukata with Coal Tars; and I, a black yukata with Sakuras. "I bet our little half-brothers will be there too. It is a popular festival after all."

* * *

We ate lots of snacks, played many of the games. Amaimon walked beside me, picking snacks off the tray I was holding. This particular snack was called Takoyaki, and Amaimon seemed to like it very much. Samael walked in front of us, his arms around the twin brothers. We found a good spot to view the Fireworks. Rin even brought smaller fireworks for us. The sky lit up with gold, red, orange, yellow, blue, green , purple and silver sparks. Some of the fireworks were even in the shape of Samael's face!

I sat down away from the crowd with several small fireworks. Amaimon sat next to me. He had 2 sparklers in his hand. He handed one to me and I lit them up. I gazed at the sparks.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Amai-chan?" Amaimon looked up from his sparkler.

"Yes, I did."

"That's good." I kissed his forehead. "Be nice to Samael nii-san, okay? He was just teasing you." The sparklers burned out. Amaimon took out another sparkler. I lit it for him then he ran to a spot slightly away from in front of me. He wrote "愛 (love)" using the sparks. He sat next to me after the sparkler had burned out. I smiled at him. Amaimon might be rough and heartless sometimes, but he is my sweet otouto. And I promised him, that I'd never leave him.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm getting Writer's Block, damn. I apologise if my writing seems to have deteriorated.

* * *

**Siblings: Chapter 5**

The student exorcists were having training camp in the forest. I didn't really care much about what they did. But since Samael and Amaimon were getting involved, I can't help but feel suspicious. I also felt like something and was going to happen but I shook it off.

I used a key on the door of my bedroom in Samael's mansion and I found myself in the forest. Amaimon was sitting at the top of the tree I teleported to. I flew up to the top branch. It's difficult to climb with a long skirt, you know. Samael had just arrived himself. His bat-umbrella carrying him through the sky.

"Amaimon, have you finished greeting the Master of the Forest?"

"Yes. Since I murdered so many of its brethren it'll cooperate with us."

"Next time let me be a spectator."

"However, that woman is hiding the Kurikara. I wonder how we can unleash Okumura Rin. She's being a hinderance."

"I'm glad you have a lot of drive, but this time you shall move as I tell you to. Don't start an earthquake."

Amaimon bit his nail.

"Tch. He's not even listening to me."

* * *

I sat in Samael's lap. His bat-umbrella perched on the armrest of his flying armchair. We were watching Amaimon and the group of Exorcists. Samael poured himself a cup of tea.

"Kukuku. I was hoping to elegantly enjoy my tea while watching the show unfold, but it doesn't seem to be going as planned."

There was a blinding light and Amaimon came rolling back at us.

"She is going to be a tough one to beat, Amaimon. What are you going to do?"

"I wanna kill just one."

"You mustn't. If you try to kill even a single of of them, I shall **slaughter** you."

"Got it. Sorry, I'll control myself." Amaimon went back towards the Exorcists.

Samael flew higher up. It was easier to see everything now. Amaimon had taken the blonde girl and was trying to bite her lips off in front of Rin. Rin whacked Amaimon with his sword but was then kicked into the ground by Amaimon. The other students had come out of the barrier and were trying to attack Amaimon.

One of the little squirts accidentally let go of his firework and it hit Amaimon's spike. The tip of his spike fluffed up. The pink-haired boy laughed and was kicked away. Amaimon approached the boy with glasses and pricked his arm with a single nail, causing him great pain. Rin unsheathed his sword and finally revealed his blue flames, directing Amaimon's attention away from his classmates and towards him. Rin stabbed Amaimon's back with Kurikara and burned him with blue flames. Amaimon pulled Rin's exposed tail, causing Rin to release him.

"A demon's tail is one of their weaknesses. He'd do well to remember this." Samael said aloud. I rested my head on Samael's shoulder, sighing in both boredom and disappointment. "Demons are always opposing those who seek happiness. Being placed amidst humans, it's only natural problems will arise. I wonder which path he'll head towards?" Samael commented.

Rin lost control of himself and Samael quickly intervened. He held onto Rin's arm in one hand, and Amaimon's in the other. "Alright, this has gone on long enough. At this rate, my school will be reduced to rubble! This is the end of today's game. Dawn has broken. Now then, it's time the two of you headed home."

Amaimon's face was covered in burns. "Nii-san! Didn't you promise that if I followed your instructions, you'd let me play as much as I liked this time?!"

"I did warn you not to break the school. Besides, haven't you understood it yet? This younger brother of ours, there's an overwhelming difference in our abili–" Amaimon had punched Samael in the face and tried to chase after Rin. "I haven't lost yet!"

"Amai-chan! Samael, are you alright?" His bat flew towards him, catching his hat.

"Ahahaha! Mmm…That naughty brother of mine." He had a slight nosebleed. The bat turned into his umbrella and Samael pointed the hat at Amaimon and tapped on the rim. "Eins, Zwei, Drei! Kuchen Cuckoo Clock!" He summoned a giant candy-decorated cuckoo clock and caught Amaimon with it.

"**Nii-san! Nee-san!**" Amaimon screamed as he disappeared into the clock. "Abra cadabra." The clock vanished.

"He's being completely consumed by his flames." I pointed at Rin.

"Good grief. What troublesome little brothers. Ashley, go look after Amaimon. He's probably throwing a tantrum, and I don't want the other Exorcists to know about you." He snapped his fingers and I was teleported to another dimension.

* * *

Amaimon was making a fuss, pounding his fists onto the ground and creating earthquakes. We were in the dimension somewhere in Gehenna Samael normally teleports Amaimon to when he wanted him to cool down. Amaimon still had burnt marks all over his body. But he was still throwing a tantrum

The place was just a barren piece of land that stretched as far as the eye can see although there were several holes, mountains and craters at random spots. "Amaimon!" I tried to calm him down but he refused to. He was going to badly damage his body at the rate he's pounding the earth. Samael appeared behind me. Amaimon still continued to wreck the place.

"Who cares, Humans die so soon anyway!" With a snap of Samael's fingers, sharp spears came out of the ground and pierced through Amaimon. I gasped as Amaimon started bleeding.

"Amai-chan! Samael, what are you doing?! Isn't he badly injured enough?" Samael ignored me.

"You've been making a fuss since earlier, Amaimon. How about giving Ashley a break, hmm?" One of the spears had pierced his back and went through the top of his head, poking through his right eye. His eyes and mouth were bleeding.

"I just can't… understand why you try so hard to handle those bubble-like beings carefully so as not to break them." Amaimon said weakly, struggling to speak loud enough.

Samael turned away. "…You'll be staying there for awhile until you manage to cool your murderous intent towards Okumura Rin. Oh dear, it appears I have shown you something quite distasteful. Did I unintentionally spur an increase in your feelings of distrust towards me? Hehehe. Allow me to just say one thing. Even I, a demon, yearn after many "answers that lie ahead" that have evaded my grasp so far." Samael turned to look at me. "You are free to come back to Assiah with me anytime, Ashley. But I think you rather much stay here in Gehenna to keep Amaimon company." He snapped his fingers and the spears disappeared.

Amaimon landed on the ground with a thud. I quickly attended to his wounds. I turned my head around, Samael was gone.


End file.
